


Strawberry Cake

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After Super, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Meddling Kids, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Tiny Angst, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: "Hey mister, no funny ideas. It’s my birthday, and I get to choose who wants to do naughty things to me." She winked at him, and he is appalled by her vulgarity. He got up "I have wasted enough of my time! I am going to bed, and for the love of mother Saiya put on some clothes!"Little slice of life and how one of my favorite couples deal with birthdays!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	Strawberry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to
> 
> [Rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic)
> 
> for the beta
> 
> ♥

He was exhausted and no closer to breaking the damn plateau he seemed to have reached. He was strong, stronger than he had ever been, so why the fuck couldn't he ascend? He was the Chosen One, so why can't he achieve it? He walked into the dim kitchen, and as usual, Panchy had left him his dinner. He may not have liked how she fawned over him, but she is a good cook, so he tolerated it. He opened the fridge and was about to open a beer when he saw a strawberry cake. 

He thought it was odd that no one seemed to have taken a slice, but he shrugged and figured more for him to eat. He had just finished polishing his plate of cake when he saw her. The damn _alocirret_ had managed to worm herself into his being, and he couldn't help but admit that he tolerated her the most. He could count on four fingers the people or things he could tolerate on this mudball of a planet, and they all happened to share the same last name. 

"What are you doing up, Vegeta?" She grabbed the tea kettle and started the water. He assessed her. She looked exhausted, and the dark circles were either there from lack of sleep or the weakling, but what had his full attention was the sheerness of her sleeping garments. She was wearing a royal blue lace crop-top and the shortest lace shorts he had ever seen.

"Hello? Earth to Vegeta." She waved her hand in front of his face, but his eyes were downcast as he continued to try and control the sudden rush of blood going to his cheeks and other embarrassing places. He mumbled, “Put some clothes on” and got up, ready to fly up the stairs when she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey! Don’t you want to stay and keep me company?" When he did not respond, she pouted and continued to push, "You know it's after midnight, which means it's my birthday! Come on! Usually, mom makes me my favorite strawberry cake."

Guilt made him clench his fist in annoyance. He had never felt remorse and he hated that that's what he had felt. Feelings, to him, were like fire and ice and the underlying feeling that he ruined the little earthling's birthday made him loathe himself. Begrudgingly, he sat back down, doing everything possible not to look at her. Bulma opened the fridge, and to his horror she bent forward to look for the cake he knew wasn't there. She turned around and caught him staring.

"Hey mister, no funny ideas. It’s my birthday, and I get to choose who wants to do naughty things to me." She winked at him, and he is appalled by her vulgarity. He got up "I have wasted enough of my time! I am going to bed, and for the love of mother Saiya put on some clothes!" He turned around when he once again felt her hand around his bicep.

"Vegeta, I think I know what I want for my birthday gift." Alarm bells were going off in his head, and he stiffened when the smell of wine hit his nostrils. She had been drinking. He was trying to process what she said when suddenly he felt her breast on his chest, and before he could move, her soft lips were on his, demanding for him to open his mouth and let her in. His instincts kicked in, and he let her take the lead. As she moaned in his mouth, he couldn't help but nip her bottom lip. She suddenly stopped and moved her head back.

"Vegeta, why do I taste strawberry cake?" Her eyes were like blue lava, ready to erupt. "You asshole! That was my fucking birthday cake." He clenched his fist. Tch "It didn't have your name on it, so how was I supposed to know? Now stop your yelling, you damn brat!" He heard the sound of her hand connecting to his cheek and berated himself for not seeing the hit coming. 

"Don't you dare call me a brat, when you're the one stomping all around 'I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and I need you to do this and that and throws a fit when his precious machine breaks down. And to think I wanted to have your cock as my present. Fuck that! Cake stealers don't deserve Bulma-Fucking-Briefs." After her long tirade, she left him there hard and bewildered as to how someone like her could still live after hitting him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The birds chirping at 5 am are his own personal alarm clock. He gets up and does his morning katas. Instead of continuing his training in the gravity room, he beelines to the kitchen. Today he will tackle another machine, the oven. He opens the fridge and sets the eggs and butter on the counter. He makes his way to the greenroom and picks the freshest looking strawberries. _“Remember the best tasting strawberries are the brightest and reddest, go with the ones that remind you of Vegetasei.”_ He takes the basket back inside and proceeds to clean and dry them. He reaches the cupboard for the flour and other ingredients. As he starts the mixer, he moves on to puree the fresh strawberries and add them to a pot for them to reduce. Once the puree is done he removes it from the stove and places it in the blast chiller. Next comes the batter, he gently starts to add the butter and takes in a deep breath as he cracks the eggs and only adds the egg whites. That’s when it hits him.

_"Now, my handsome Vegeta, I need you to do me a favor. Since the moment my baby girl turned one, I have been baking her a strawberry cake. I refuse that tradition to die, so as my son and her beloved husband, I am passing the tradition down to you. I know I don’t have much time left, so get ready for your final Panchy battle.”_

_They had spent five hours trying to get the recipe down. It was not his fault earth eggs were delicate little shits. But, when he finally got it right, she beamed at him with pride, and he had never been happier to be able to do something for his Bulma._

So here he is making sure the puree is cool enough to be integrated with the batter. He slowly blends the puree and sees the white batter slowly turn to pink. The color reminds him of the shirt he keeps in his closet. He is sweating and realizes Panchy was a true warrior for tackling cooking. Panchy took him in and taught him how to cook when she realized he didn't trust her cooking. He sets the cake in the oven and is pleased when he takes the cake out. He waits for it to cool down and starts Bulma’s morning coffee. 

At 8 am, and on cue, he feels her ki. She is sad, as he knew she would be. He is adding the finishing touches to the frosted cake when he hears her steps, and when she enters the kitchen, he is holding her cake with a single candle. "Happy Birthday, Bulma." 

Her eyes fill with tears, and she is about to blow her candle when he stops her and tells her she has to make a wish. She blows it out anyway, and grabs a fork to shove a mouthful of cake in her mouth. Her eyes light up, and she moans in sheer delight. "How did you do it? It tastes just like hers." The last part is said in a small whisper. He grabs the fork, and kisses her forehead.

"She taught me the recipe before she passed." She giggles and wraps her arms around him. "Of course she did. She was the original Vegebul shipper. She always wanted you to be in my good graces. Come on, the kids won't get here for another two hours, and I want my present in the form of your cock and cum." 

"Bulma, you're such a vulgar alocirret and again with those shippers? Why must they create stories about us? We are boring." 

She laughs as she continues to lead them to their bedroom.

”Fuck you, Badman. I am not boring! Now, come on! Your little earthling wants to get pounded, so move it mister and I’ll show you what a shipper wishes they could do to you." He picks her up and heads upstairs, this time making sure her birthday goes exactly as she wants. He slowly trails kisses and as he unbuttons her shirt. He takes her pert nipple in his mouth as his hand trails down further. He is about to plunge his fingers into her wet cunt when the bedroom door opens.

“Happy- Oh God! Come on guys! You are old, and my eyes.” The sound of Bulma laughing and the stomps of his grown children stop him. He growls in frustration and feels Bulma kiss him. “Come on, Honey. We can finish this later, and maybe you can put on the Badman shirt? That way, you can make up that one birthday you ruined for me.” 

He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, as he helps her up. This earthling managed to worm herself into his black heart and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and let me know what you guys think.
> 
> ♥ 
> 
> Also if you guys are curious about the cake here is the recipe for the cake and buttercream I had in mind when writing this.
> 
> [Cake](https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/strawberry-cake/)
> 
> [Buttercream](https://www.simplysogood.com/swiss-meringue-buttercrea/)
> 
> also if you guys want visuals this is how I pictured the cake looking
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
